Lite Up Halloween Special
by Midnight Lost
Summary: The Lite Up gang pull a Halloween prank on the class rep Short story, one shot. RxR


-1Lite Up Halloween Special

By Midnight Lost

Notes: Just something I wanted to write with the Lite Up gang for Halloween. As of yet, this particular story doesn't fall anywhere in the current Lite Up story line. This is only a short one shot. Furthermore, in writing this story I do not claim any ownership over Neon Genesis Evangelion, its characters, or its story line. Those are property of their respected holders. However, Akane Sato and Kate Starrs are of my own creation ^^.

Lightening lit up the darkened sky for a brief second, followed closely by a rolling thunder giving the browned haired class rep a start. This caused her to drop the stack of plates she was carrying from the class Halloween party. Letting out a small sigh of relief that they were only plastic and not the glass plates. Bending down she gathered them up again, finishing her trip to the back of the closet where the rest of utensils were being stored for a later date. She didn't mind the thunder storm earlier that night as it gave a scary atmosphere for the party, however she didn't expect it to last this long. It had been nearly three hours since it settled over Tokyo 3, and now it just seemed to linger there. Of course it didn't help matters any that she was the only one left at school, having volunteered as class rep to clean up after the party. The others she had counted on staying had skipped out on here. She had expected as much with Akanes group. Though she was relieved that things have simmered down between them. Frowning for a moment she turned her attention to her love interest, Toji Suzuhara. She was a little worried due to the fact that he had left the party early feeling sick, Aida had offered to walk him home. Another clap of thunder sounded, this time causing the lights to flicker. Hikari held her breath for a moment, as much as she tried to play it off, she was deathly afraid of the dark. As the lights stabilized again, she continued her task to clean up. Grabbing a small flash light out of the teachers desk, just in case.

Another loud clap of thunder and the lights went out, causing the poor girl to jump and scream. Closing her eyes for a moment she fumbled in her pocket and pulled out the flash light with shaking hands. This only caused her to drop it on the floor. Letting out a curse, which she rarely did; she crawled on the floor. Following her ears where she last heard it land. Her hands searched blindly across the floor until at last she found it. Letting out a sigh of relief she turned it on. Another loud crash came from down the hallway, followed closely by the sound of broken glass. Another squeak escaped her lips as she shown the light on the door. Her heart now racing, she cautiously approached the hall. Poking her head out she shined the light on the window down the hall. Letting out another sigh as she saw a branch from the tree outside stuck in it. Apparently the wind had blown so hard that it pushed the branch into the window.

"The power is going to come back on soon, there is no need to panic" she said to herself aloud. Trying to calm herself. Navigating her way to the back of the classroom to the closet to get the broom and dustpan. Looking around, she moved further back into the closet to grab the roll of plastic to place over the window. As she did, the closet door slammed shut, a short cackle coming from outside; causing Hikari to turn in fright and shine the light on the door. Dropping the broom and dustpan she rushed to the door and pushed against it. After a few shoves the door flew open, pushing the desk that was blocking it into a wall. Frantically shining the light all over the room, she tried to find any source of where the laughter came from.

"WHOSE THERE!?" she half shouted and squeaked. Barely able to control her terror. The laughter continued to echo down the hall way; fading away. Steeling her nerves, Hikari took off after the laughter. Intending to confront who ever was behind this. Bolting down the hall at full sprint, the light shinning erratically as she ran. Rounding the corner she nearly screamed in surprise as she nearly ran head first into Asuka, sending her flat on her rear.

"Asuka, what are you doing here? I thought you left with the others."

"Ther…there's something wrong with Shinji" Asuka stated, slowly getting up. She was shaking horribly. Her face panic stricken.

"What do you mean? What happened?"

"We were walking, and there was this strange laughter. We thought it was someone trying to pull a prank on us… but then Shinji attacked Rei and began to suck her blood. The rest of us ran as fast as we could." Asuka explained, her voice shaking as she did so.

"Where are the others now?" Hikari asked, growing more concerned about the welfare of the others as well.

"I- I don't know. I thought they we-." she wasn't able to finish her sentence as she froze in terror. While the two were talking, Shinji had snuck up behind Asuka. Grabbing hold of her, she let out a sharp gasp and winced in pain as he bit down on her neck. Blood beginning to flow from the fresh wounds, which he lapped up. All the while staring hungrily at Hikari. His normal brown eyes were now red.

"Run." Asuka managed to get out weakly.

Hikari didn't need to be told twice, turning around she bolted back towards the class room but stopped half way as she saw a slim figure blocking her way. Shinning the light on the new comer she could see soft blue hair and crimson eyes. Her beck and blouse covered in blood. Turning the other way she saw Shinji slowly walking up the hall. Seeing two of her routes were blocked she backed up towards the door to another classroom. Praying it was unlocked. As her back pressed against the door, she fumbled around for the door knob while trying to keep an eye on the two who were slowly approaching her. Grasping the knob she gave it a hard twist and shoved the door open. As the door flew open, her eyes widened as two hands grabbed a hold of her wrists. Glancing over her shoulder she could see Akane holding her firm. By now Shinji and Rei had closed the gap and were standing in front of her. Both with hungry looks in there eyes.

"Please no." Hikari whimpered. Fearing what was to come. At the last moment, Asuka popped up behind Shinji and Rei with a camera and snapped a picture of Hikari in her terror. Laughing a little as Akane let go of a now confused Hikari.

"Wait till you see the look on your face." Asuka teased.

"You mean this was all a prank!?" Hikari was both relieved and upset because of the fright they had given her. She had never been that scarred before, even when the Angels attacked. She was half tempted to give the three of them a good smack, but refrained from doing so.

"Yep," Shinji answered as he stood next to Asuka. Taking out the fake fangs he had in his mouth.

"But what about the blood?"

"These," Shinji began; holding up one of the fangs he had in his mouth. "release a small amount of fake blood to make it look more real." He demonstrated but pushing down on tip of the tooth, showing her the small hole which the fake blood oozed out from.

As the four of them casually laughed about the prank, Hikari admitting that it was good and it did have her going. A shrill cry came from down the darkened hall. The four turned to see what was causing the noise as a ghostly image rushed towards them. Causing them to duck for cover and scramble towards any exit available. Obviously, this was not part of the groups prank. Hitting the exit they dashed outside, away from the school. Not wanting to turn back to see if what ever it was, was still following them. Kate laughed as she stepped out of the dark corridor, turning off the hologram she had installed before the party. Having heard of Akanes group wanting to pull a prank, she decided she wanted to do one as well.

Happy Halloween

Additional Notes: I know it was short and a little rushed, but here it is. Like I said before this story does not fit into any part of the current Lite Up storyline. I am working on the next chapter of Lite Up and hope to have it up soon. ^^


End file.
